a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a central tire inflation system for a steering knuckle wheel end assembly; and more particularly to an inflation system having an inlet passage formed directly through the steering knuckle.
b) Background of the Related Art
Central tire inflation systems for heavy-duty commercial and military vehicles are known in the art. Such systems utilize a source of pressurized air in communication with the vehicle's tires. Pressure sensors monitor the pressure within each tire and the vehicle operator can monitor the tire pressure and remotely control tire inflation. An inherent problem in such systems is the need to create a reliable sealed flow path between the vehicle and the rotating wheel hub.
Central tire inflation systems are usually adapted to provide compressed air from a remote pressurized air source to a pneumatic tire of a motor vehicle. Since the tire is rotating and the pressurized air source is stationary, the typical tire inflation system includes some kind of sealing means located between a stationary member of the wheel end assembly and a rotating tire. The typical tire inflation system also is provided with a conduit that extends from the sealing means through the wheel end assembly to the pneumatic tire. It has been found particularly difficult to design the tire inflation system for live full float steering knuckle wheel end assembly wherein pressurized air is transmitted from the pressurized air source to the tires mounted on steerable wheels of a drive axle. Specifically, heretofore, the prior art has not provided a simple shortened flowpath between the source of pressurized air directly through a live steering knuckle and a rotating driven wheel end hub.